


The Auditions

by Gonesouth27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: />Fili Oakenshield is already successfully working in musical theatre and the handsome young blonde is about to star in a new production, it's the step forward he's been searching for and the one that will cement his career and make him a star. He shares a flat and occasionally a bed with his already rich and successful friend Frerin.Kili Durin works the chorus line, he is one of a group called the Gipsies, dancers, and singers destined for obscurity, they travel from city to city finding work where they can.To make ends meet he finds work in a small cafe and quickly falls into bed with its sexy owner Aragorn .The two boys start work on a new production and with the famous and formidable Thranduil Greenleaf at the helm, the two men are about to be thrown into a life of hard work and heartacheThorin Oakenshield is the conductor of the companies orchestra and has serious issues with Thranduil's methods, whilst all the time having an affair with Thranduil's PA Bilbo Baggins.Que some Angst and sexy times for our boys .





	1. A Life in lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili Oakensheild is successfully working in musical theatre.He is about to co-star in a new production and it's the step forward he's been looking for the one that will cement his career and make him a star.  
> Kili Durin works in the chorus line, he is one of a group called the Gipsies, dancers and singers, destined for obscurity they travel from city to city finding work where they can.  
> With the famous and formidable Thranduil Greenleaf, at the helm, the two men are about to be thrown into a life of hard work, heartache and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a test chapter.I saw a documentary on the hardship of living and performing in musical theatre and felt inspired.  
> The Unknown is my priority but this idea just kept haunting me, so here we go :)Both both will endure disappointment and heartache but there will be good times as well.  
> I will delve into the characters backgrounds so we understand what makes them the people they are today and as forThranduil, he will be deliciously naughty.  
> Feedback would be great :) Thankyou

 

 

Fili wasn't entirely sure what it was that drew him to the stage, as a child growing up he watched old films happily snuggled up against his Grandma on her battered couch both of them lost in a world of music and make-believe.

Fili would sit for hours lost in this other world, a world where men would be handsome, women would be beautiful and there was always a happy ending. Life was tough, his mother worked long hours at the diner and then there always seemed to be men sniffing around at the end of her shift and more times than not his mother never came home,so It was left then to his Grandma to raise the small blonde, to give him the love and affection so terribly missing from his own mother.

Fili was a happy child despite everything, okay his upbringing was a little unorthodox but it didn't dampen the little blondes spirit, the best days were when Granny had saved up a precious few coins and dressing her little Grandson in his best clothes they took the bus to the nearby town. Laketown was home to a dusty old theatre that was way past it's prime but for a couple of coppers, Nana and Fili could be thrilled and enchanted by live theatre , Fili sat in awe his little hand gripping tightly to his nana's as the stage lights dazzled and the little orchestra struck up a tune.

"Fili, Fili Thranduil's looking for you " The blonde was pulled from his thoughts by Bilbo.

"Is he leaving ?" Fili emptied his coffee cup and disposed of it in the sink.

"Yes, he was wondering if you would sit in with me for the chorus auditions, it's the usual stuff and I think we pretty much have everyone we need but you never know there may be a standout"

Fili grabbed his jacket, it was always cold in the auditorium and auditions could go on for hours, Fili disliked the auditions, he had way too big a heart, he felt for the endless rows of young hopefuls having their hopes and dreams shatter before them as they were rejected and sent on their way.

"Please you know I can't do this alone " Bilbo was as soft as Fili and the blonde wondered how the little man, known for his good humor and big heart ever found himself in charge of casting.

The boys reluctantly settled themselves in the darkened auditorium and apart from themselves there was also Ori, Bilbo's runner and a small Orchestra in the front pit ."I don't think we're in surprises, a lot of these names look very familiar "Bilbo frowned and looked at Fili. Fili hated this a lot of the dancers they plowed through time and time again, every time not quite making the grade. he imagined how it must feel to be constantly dismissed and to have to return home with a suitcase full of unfulfilled dreams but you never knew the day may well throw up a few surprises.

 

 

They had been there now for just over two hours when Bilbo called for a break ."Okay, twenty minutes everyone" Ori arrived with hot coffee and Fili took it gratefully. Apart from a stunning redhead who moved like liquid sin, erotic enough to give two gay men semi arousals, it was pretty ordinary and Fili and Bilbo agreed to give it another half an hour and then call it a day. "Twenty minutes later and the lights dimmed once again the small orchestra striking up a melody, Fili's vision was beginning to blur, all the dancers just figures on the stage and he would be glad when he could go home and rest, the rehearsals had been exhausting Thranduil was legendary for setting a punishing regime for his dancers and although fit, Fili's body felt abused and sore.

"On the left at the back, the tall brunette, I don't remember him being there before " Fili's eyes searched, finally settling on the tall dark haired dancer Bilbo was talking about and now that Bilbo had pointed him out Fili found his eyes wandering back.

"There's something not quite right, it's almost as though he's hiding" Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Okay folks let's call it a day, can Tauriel and Kili stay behind please, the rest of you can go and thank you for your time ", Fili waited as the stage emptied leaving only the redhead and the tall brunette.

"Okay I want you two, to run through it again and this time I want to see you give it everything okay ".

The redhead was great and now they could see the brunette properly, they could tell he was every bit as good, he just seemed to be lacking the Redheads energy.

"Okay Tauriel we will see you tomorrow, please give Ori your details, Kili one more time please ".

Fili and Bilbo watched as the Brunette danced as though his life depended on it, this time there was no mistaking it, the boy was talented.

"Okay Kili, we'll see you tomorrow, get some rest, I want you full of energy okay ". Nodding a thank you the brunette left the stage.

"You liked him, Fili turned to his friend ".

"He had something and I want to give him a chance, I could be wrong, who knows ".

Outside Tauriel was waiting "Tell me you got it " Kili nodded ."Why the hell were you so late ?.

"Bard was late for his shift "

"Have you eaten? " As she spoke she saw Kili's legs buckle beneath him. "Shit Kili lets get you some food,you're a bloody idiot you know that ".

"We got the job through " Tauriel grinned, pulling her friend into a hug.

"We did, now all we have to do is keep it ".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is encouraged.Thankyou :)


	2. Love and Lust .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the boys and the people in their lives.  
> Thank you so much for the positive comments.  
> This is a Fi/Ki fic but until they meet I have put them both in casual relationships.

 

Fili pulled his exhausted body from the car, grabbing his kit bag as he did so. After a few minutes of struggling to find his keys that were buried deep in his pocket, he unlocked the door.

Frerin had left is crap strewn across the floor and although his body protested Fili bent down and scooped it up, adding it to his own sweaty kit he threw the lot in the washer and hit the start button.

Flipping on the kettle he moved to the bathroom and began run the water, what he needed was a long hot soak in the tub and after Rummaging around in the cupboard he found the muscle soak and added a generous amount to the bath, he watched briefly as the water frothed and foamed then stripping himself of his undies he returned to the kitchen and made himself a herbal tea and downing a couple of painkillers he finally sank into the comforting water.   

"Fili" The blonde sat up, opening his eyes to the sound of his friend.  

"In the bathroom " The door was immediately pushed open and Frerin's face appeared from behind it. The other blonde grinned as his eyes roamed over the body of his friend. 

"Is that water still warm? " Fili knew where this was going and sure enough within seconds the other blonde had stripped and plunged himself at the opposite end of the bath.  

"Hard day? " Fili nodded "Thranduil is a bastard isn't he, I remember when we were doing Chicago, he would have me practicing the same thing for bloody hours, nearly fucking killed me "

"You got amazing reviews though " Frerin grinned.

"Yeah I have to admit, he may be a bastard but he sure knows what he's doing ". Frerin leaned back closing his eyes, letting his body relax against Fili's own. Cracking open one eye he added, "I bought Italian from your favorite Deli ", Fili leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his friend's lips.  

"You spoil me you know that "Frerin nodded. 

"That's what rich and successful friends do remember, now just how tired are you ? ".

 

"Here eat this", Aragon pushed a plate of eggs in front of Kili and watched, arms folded across his chest as the brunette devoured the food."You're a bloody idiot, you know that ?" Kili sat back in his seat, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt "And a slob, with no table manners ". Kili caught hold of the older man's shirt and pulling him towards him placed a kiss on his lovers' lips.

"Sorry " Aragorn knew the young brunette meant it, in fact, it was Bard's fault for being so late the brunette had been too busy to grab anything to eat and nearly missed the audition altogether.

Tauriel was now behind the bar and the evening rush was just about to begin, so handing her the keys with instructions to call him if it got really busy, Aragorn gestured for Kili to follow him up to the small flat upstairs.

Kili sank into the tatty sofa, while Aragorn pulled two beers from the fridge after handing one to Kili Aragorn settled beside him. Kili let himself lean into the brunette's body. "I'm not kidding Kili, you've got to start looking after yourself, you know what happened last time and I don't want to be racing to any hospital again in a hurry okay ", Kili pulled on his beer.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll cope this time, things will be different, you'll see, besides I'll have Tauriel there to take care of me ".

"It isn't  Tauriel's job to look after you, she can barely look after herself, no Kili I mean it, this time you have to behave responsibly, Thranduil is known for his discipline, just one wrong move and he will throw you out" Aragorn hated being strict with his young lover but only six months ago they thought they had lost him, a victim of his own neglect. Kili went to move but Aragorn pulled him close and held him there just relishing the closeness of the brunette, he could feel the beating of Kili's heart quicken, Kili didn't take kindly to being given advice even if it was meant for the best,Kili may have earned himself a place in the chorus line but what concerned Aragorn was his ability to keep it. They had just sat there for a while neither speaking, Aragorn gently ran his fingers lightly over the olive skin, causing it to react to the touch.  

"You're tired, you should get some sleep " Kili nodded, pulling himself up from the sofa.

"Come with me " He held out his hand and Aragorn took it.

"Let me check with Tauri first " Kili nuzzled into Aragorn, comforted by the closeness and essence of his lover.

"Don't be too long " Aragorn shook his head and gently cupped his young lovers face, drawing him forward and placing a kiss on soft lips.

"I'll be quick, I promise.

 

Fili sat in bed, his back supported by numerous pillows, they had fucked and now Frerin had gone to fetch the food. The blonde wandered in with a large tray, heaped with treats from their favorite Deli and Fili's nose twitched at the heady aroma of freshly baked lasagne, warm garlicky bread, and Basil salad.

"Thank you for this " Frerin smiled and settled himself alongside the blonde.

"Figured you might need it after a day with Thranduil " Fili grinned around his bread;"Has he mellowed or is he still an utter Bastard "

"If he's mellowed he must have been an utter shit before, I swear at one point I was on the verge of collapse, but thank goodness Bilbo insisted we took a break ."

"Bilbo still works for him " Frerin forked a large chunk of the lasagne and put it in his mouth.

"Yup the man's a bloody angel " Frerin scoffed 

"He gets paid very well to put up with that shit, I can tell you " 

"Either way, I'm very glad he's there, now are you going to eat that garlic bread ?"

Aragorn watched as Kili rose again only to sink back down, the brunette's head was thrown back, long, dark hair tumbled freely over his narrow shoulders, Kili was a joy to behold when he was like this, completely lost in the extasy of sex. Aragorn again admired the smooth olive skin that had bearly a blemish, so desperately soft to the touch, Aragorn had never dreamt that the brunette would stick around but they had been fucking for six months now. 

Kili had walked in one day looking very much like someone who hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while and had fallen on hard times, Aragorn knew when someone was sleeping rough and Kili showed all the signs, the brunette had ordered a straight black and then huddled up on the sofa to feed on the warmth of the radiator that sat just behind it.

Aragorn had gone over and placed a dish of chicken and rice in front of the brunette and with a knowing smile left him to devour it gratefully. Kili had tried to pay but Aragorn had refused, saying he could wash dishes in exchange, a week later Kili was still there, he was too pretty to be alone on the streets, life out there was tough and another month later he was in Aragorn's bed. Aragorn watched as his lover slept it wasn't Kili's dancing that concerned him it wasKili's inability to fend for himself. 

Across the city Fili couldn't sleep, he stayed with Frerin for a while, quietly watching the gentle rise and fall of the other man's chest, feeding off the comforting warmth of his lover, tomorrow was the first full day of rehearsals, in his heart Fili knew he was more than capable but so much was riding on this, finally after years of chorus lines and bit parts, this was going to make him a star. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Hard Days Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day !

They were glad when the break finally came, Tauriel had been behind Kili watching him constantly, he had definitely been better today clearly an early night had been beneficial and it showed in his dancing. When Kili got his act together his was a terrific dancer, the trouble with him was he didn't have enough discipline to ever reach his potential and seriously lacked motivation, he also had a tendency to think the world was against him when in truth it wasn't and lots of people not only loved but supported the young brunette. Tauriel remembered back to the day she first met him, Aragorn had been an ex-dancer himself and with the money he had earned he had invested in a small cafe right in the heart of Theatreland, It had very quickly become popular with young actors and dancers and it often provided somewhere they could meet, study scripts and socialize, Tauriel had immediately managed to secure a job in the cafe and she was grateful as it provided her hot meals and a decent wage.

Kili had arrived several months later, Aragorn was known for being soft and having a big heart and it didn't surprise Tauriel at all when he had taken pity on Kili, a lot of dancers came to the city full of dreams but quickly fell on hard times, she knew she had been lucky but Kili had shown all the signs of someone who had been finding life tough, Aragorn had noticed this and shown him some kindness, Tauriel hadn't really paid the brunette much attention, so many young people came and went but Kili was different, he had worked hard and kept to himself and she was pretty sure he was living on the streets, it was only after Aragorn offered Kili the use of his flat and bathroom to clean up that they could see that under those baggy clothes and mop of unruly dark hair was a really good looking guy. She wasn't quite sure when Aragorn and Kili got together, it had happened so slowly, Kili had been moved from pot wash to waiting tables with her and Bard and the brunette very quickly became a popular member of staff. Aragorn was famously bisexual and Tauriel had watched as the man had a string of one night stands but Kili changed that, Aragorn no longer bed hopped but moved the young brunette into his flat and into his bed, Kili had thrived for a while with somewhere to sleep and good food in his stomach ,he had become stronger and healthier but then he had suddenly disappeared for weeks and nobody knew where and when he did finally return the brunette was pale and sick.

Aragorn had been away at the time Kili returned, Tauriel had seen the brunette briefly but he had quickly disappeared upstairs and It wasn't until Aragorn returned later that they realized how very sick he really was, Aragorn had immediately called for the paramedics, Kili had been unconscious and running an alarmingly high temperature and within minutes the young brunette had been put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital, since then Kili had remained weak and easily tired but under Aragorn's care he had very slowly started to flourish again although the cause still remained a mystery and something the brunette refused to talk about .

 

 

"Tauri " Kili pulled her from her thoughts, the brunette was slumped up against the wall, next to her." What do you think about our star? ".

Tauriel hadn't really given it much thought but now as she watched the blonde man run through his part of the routine she could see just what an amazing dancer he was."He's pretty incredible isn't he " Tauriel had to agree, the man could dance and the two friends watched as the blonde filled the stage with fluid movement and strength, his muscles moving under his tight-fitting clothes, he was hypnotic to watch and they could easily see why he had been chosen as their lead.

"His names Fili Durin " Kili quirked a brow and smiled.

"No way " Tauri nodded her eyes going back to where the blonde was going through his paces.

"Yeah, this is his first leading role, he's been co-starring for a while but this is his big break " Kili looked quizzically at his friend.

"How do you know all this? " Tauri smiled.

"Because I read an article on him in stage magazine, his boyfriend is Frerin Oakensheild, the guy who's staring in Chicago at the Royal " Kili's eyes wandered back to where Fili was now standing, taking directions from Thranduil, Fili was the definition of a leading man, his body was pure muscle and although he was on the short side he drew your gaze much like a moth to a flame .

"Time " Bilbo's voice came somewhere out of the darkness, "back in an hour please guys ". Kili sighed and standing up stretched his long body, easing out the knots, beside him Tauriel grabbed their kitbags.

"Come on I'm starving " Kili stopped stretching and followed the redhead down the narrow corridor "I need to pee, you find a table " Kili did as he was told and upon entering the busy canteen scoured the place for a couple of empty seats, finally, he spotted a couple and headed in the direction of the table.

"Can we join you? " A guy looked up from his food and nodded beckoning Kili to take a seat, Kili settled himself and threw his kit bag on the other for Tauriel, the guy stopped shoveling pasta into his mouth and smiled.

"I'm Bofur " he extended a hand for Kili to shake.

"Kili " the other man then introduced the rest of the table one by one '

"This is Bifur, Dwalin, and Balin and the distinguished guy at the end is Thorin our estimed conductor "Kili acknowledged them one by one, caught temporarily off guard by the startling blue eyes of Thorin but by now Tauriel had joined them and immediately joined the conversation.

"You guys aren't dancers, what do you do? " Kili eyed there bulging bellies.

"We're your orchestra, we are the ones down in the pit "Bofur grinned  " Thranduil's a bastard isn't he ? " Kili nodded " don't worry we've got your backs" and with a wink, Bofur returned to his food.

 

Fili's body flexed and stretched as once again he made the demanding moves, in the corner Thranduil stood studying him.

"Okay enough " Fili collapsed in a heap on the floor and Bilbo immediately ran across with some water.

"Thranduil that's enough " Bilbo knelt down and checked on Fili's breathing, Thranduil had been relentless, making Fili practice the same move for hours now "Fili needs a break "Thranduil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose 

"Fili you can finish for today, I need to concentrate on the chorus, who are simply a disaster ".Fili pulled himself up and after stretching, collected his kit bag.

"You did well today " Placing a hand on Fili's shoulder Thranduil gave it a gentle squeeze, the gesture was gentle but the smile was predatory and Fili was all too aware of Thranduil's reputation.

"Thanks, same time tomorrow? " Thranduil nodded but as Fili walked away he could still feel the other man's eyes watching him, boring a hole in his back. Fili was just leaving when the chorus began to filter back on stage, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them he could sense that Thranduilduil was in no mood to be messed with and chorus dancers demanded no respect, they were in for one hellish afternoon. Turning the corner he walked straight into a tall brunette, hurrying in the other direction.

"Shit sorry " the other man looked flustered, Fili smiled.

"No worries, you'd best hurry, he's baying for blood back there " The brunette groaned and made off in the opposite direction and Fili watched him go ,he hoped that Thanduil wasn't too hard on the poor guy and throwing his kit bag over his shoulder he made for the door .   

 

 

  

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i started this over a year and a half ago and decided it was time to update :)


End file.
